


Patience Yields Focus

by Vixen13



Series: One Shots [11]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Choking, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Spideypool Bingo 2019, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/pseuds/Vixen13
Summary: Wade teaches his spider a new trick.





	Patience Yields Focus

**Author's Note:**

> There _are_ ways to choke using a noose or belt _mostly_ safely, but it is definitely a Risk Aware kink rather than SSC. The following is not safe for those without superpowers and healing factors, so like, don’t do this at home, kids. This is fanfic fantasy time.

Wade leaned back against the headboard, hands casually behind his head. He was pretty damn proud of himself for the sight before him. Straddling his hips was Peter, naked and trembling all over. The poor thing had been edged for weeks and milked regularly, but no orgasms had been allowed.

Now, after a full day of teasing, Peter’s dick was an angry red-purple color and drooling precum in a constant stream. His balls were swollen and tight. Once he came, it would likely shoot out of him like a fountain. His skin was covered in sweat, chest and cheeks flushed with desire. His legs trembled with all the crazy chemicals coursing through his system.

“You can get off with just your ass, right?” Wade asked innocently. “We’ve been practicing.”

Peter made a pitiful noise, his arms shifting and causing the rope that bound them behind his back to creak in protest. His hips twitched, desperate to push down on the cock under him. Just the tip of it had breached his twitching hole, but it wasn’t Wade stopping Peter or forcing his posture to be so ramrod straight.

Wade smirked, the look on his face downright evil. “Go on. You can ride me until you cum.”

Peter sucked in a ragged breath. His eyelashes were wet. His head tilted up. His mouth open but spewing no anguished words. Instead, his whole body was focused on two things: his desire to orgasm and his desire to breathe.

He swallowed, and his adam’s apple tapped the rope pulled taut around his neck. The noose was tied secure to a ring in the ceiling. It was already tight, barely allowing enough room to suck in air with Peter’s current position. If he sank down low enough to stimulate his prostate, he wouldn’t be able to fill his lungs.

And when Peter was on top, he liked to grind more than he liked to spend the energy to bounce. This was a lesson.

“Go on, Petey-pie,” Wade encouraged. “If you want to cum, you can. Just take it.”

Peter thrust his hips forward the barest amount, as if he could rock just the tip of Wade’s cock in him enough to find relief. Wade chuckled and ran the pad of one finger up the underside of Peter’s angry cock. Peter choked and shivered, his eyes watery and wide as they pleaded for mercy.

“If you really don’t want it, we can lock you back up for another month until you’re ready to work for release.”

Peter cried out in alarm, tears forming as the corners of his eyes. He sucked in a harsh breath before huffing out a weak, “Please. Need it.”

“Then take it, sweet cheeks,” Wade said. “Cum for me.”

With one last unsure look, Peter dropped his hips. “Gck!”

“There you go,” Wade purred. “Take what you want.”

Peter bounced halfway down three times before he had to pause and wheeze for air. He could hold his breath for longer, they both knew, but it was difficult with him being so worked up. There was a good chance he was also testing his predicament, making sure a few good tugs on the noose wouldn’t ruin his chance to breathe if he tried to come back up for air.

Wade had specifically used a knot that wouldn’t tighten any more than it already was. Of course, he purposely withheld that information. It was no fun if Peter knew all the details. Then Wade wouldn’t get to watch the fear and desperation war within those big brown eyes. They both got off on that part.

“Are you teasing yourself, pumpkin?” Wade asked. “Want to deny yourself a little longer?”

Peter eyelids fluttered as he sank back down, a little further that time, but not far enough to grind the way he wanted. The harsh breaths cut off, leaving only the sound of choked noises and the squelching of lube. He tried so hard to find a rhythm before he came back up for air, unable to draw breath as quickly as he wanted.

A single tear slid down his cheek. Wade reached out and caught it with his finger. He brought it to his mouth to suckle it clean.

“Need some help?” Wade’s voice was dark with sadistic arousal.

Peter’s lips mouthed the word “please” but there was barely enough air to give it form. Wade grinned all the same. Using thumb and forefinger, he pinched Peter’s nipples hard, pulling a strangled noise and a hip wiggle from the man. Wade hummed as he tugged them down and waited for Peter’s body to follow lest the poor nubs be ripped off.

“Just follow along,” Wade merrily hummed, tugging back up.

In such a way, he set up a pace just slow enough for Peter to keep up with. The lack of oxygen was likely making it difficult for Peter to think. That was fine. He didn’t  _ need  _ to think. He just needed to follow instructions.

Bit by bit, Wade increased the speed until Peter was bouncing like he should be, milking Wade’s cock the way the merc always wanted. Wade’s fingers tugged upwards, and Peter gasped for air. Wade’s fingers yanked down, and Peter choked as he was filled with cock. His eyes rolled, and his dick bounced. Occasionally, his hips would jerk, desperate to roll and grind, but he kept following instructions like a good boy.

“So good for me,” Wade cooed. “You’re doing so good. I bet that orgasm is building up inside of you. I bet your head is floating away. Wouldn’t it be great if you passed out right as you came?”

Peter’s eyes were distant, his mouth slack and drool dribbling out one side. The muscles in his neck were taut, veins standing out, and face turning a gentle shade of pink. He was so far gone. Just the sight of it had Wade on edge himself. He wanted to fuck up into Peter, hard and fast, but he had much more control of himself than Peter did.

It was getting harder for Peter to remember to follow along with Wade’s fingers. His puffy nipples were about as red as his dick, and they stretched taught as Wade had to put more effort into Peter remembering to move. His whole body trembled with some heady mixture of arousal, desperation, deprivation, and fatigue.

“Right there, Petey,” Wade encourage, his own voice strained as he felt his orgasm climbing higher. “You’re so close.”

Peter wheezed for air and then sank back down, riding in short, quick, shallow thrusts, never getting high enough for more air, tugging at his own nipples as Wade waited. And then orgasm hit Wade, and his hips jerked up of their own accord, thrusting as deep into Peter’s warm body as they could, over and over.

Though Peter’s mouth widened and his throat worked, he only made the tiniest of sounds. The geyser of cum that came out of him spoke for itself. He covered Wade’s chest in it, pulse after pulse, twitching hips and clenching ass, seeking to milk that pleasure for all it was worth.

Wade took hold of Peter’s hips and pushed him up high enough to suck in lungfuls of air. Peter shook terribly and tears streamed down his face. His cock continued to bounce, and his balls still looked swollen and hot. After a long few minutes, Peter’s shaking subsided, and his head lolled on one shoulder, eyes shut, chest heaving. He was so beautiful like that.

“What do you want, cupcake?” Wade asked, voice barely above a whisper.

Eyelashes fluttered before opening just a slit. Those pupils were still so wide, blending with the deep chocolate color around them. Peter swallowed and sucked in a deep breath before he rasped, “More.”

Wade grinned so wide it almost hurt. “Anything for you, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Choking  
> https://twitter.com/The_Vixen13/status/1155641866093772800
> 
> http://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com  
> https://twitter.com/The_Vixen13 (nsfw)  
> So by popular request, my cats have their own tumblr now. https://vixen13scats.tumblr.com/


End file.
